Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged
Dragon Ball Z Abridged is the title of TeamFourStar's abridged series based on the Dragon Ball Z anime. This abridged series is one of the most successful series created in '08-'09 and is featured on That Guy with The Glasses official website under "Inked Reality". Dragon Ball Z Abridged is a direct parody with most characters and plot lines remaining relatively unchanged. Origins of concepts and names within the series often alternate between the FUNimation Dub, and the original Japanese version. For example, the character Tien is sometimes referred to as Tenshinhan, which is his name in the original Japanese version. Some original attack-names are preserved as well, such as Tien's "Ki-Ko-Ho," instead of "Tri-beam." Cast *''(x / x)'' means that character has been voiced by different people *'Name' means an important/major recurring character 'Also Featuring' *'Whiteash' as Launch, Selypa, '''Chiaotzu' (credit as "Frolegend"; ep. 6 only)'' *'Kirbopher15' as Ox King, Sprout, and Totepo *'Tomamoto '''as ''Brussel and Slay *'Cheesemanjoe' as Jimmy *'HAN0N1' as Baby Deer '' *'LordQuadros' as ''Princess Snake and Servant *'WeeklyTubeShow/Remix' as Kami''' (2/2), Android 16, Sansho, and Chayote'' *'KrisRix' as '''''Chi Chi (1/2) *'Hnilmik' as Chi Chi (2/2) *'Faulerro' as Butarega, Angila and '''Yamcha' (2/2)'' *'Sheldon Delano Killer '''as ''Medamatcha *'1KidsEntertainment '''as ''Kakuja *'XJerry64x '''as ''Commander Zeeun *'Shazmybot '''as ''Dorodabo *'PurpleEyesWTF '''as ''Reese *'Christopher Robin Miller '''as ''Movie Bubbles *'Kyle Hebert '''as ''Santa Claus (Voice of Adult Gohan in Funimation dub) *'Zeix '''as ''Space Orphan Leader/"Cutter" *'TehExorcist '''as ''Namekian Warriors, Dragonball Soldier #1 *'Ezekieru '''as ''Dragonball Soldier #2 *'Whip0fAlchemy' as Panchi(Mrs. Briefs) *'Lewis "''Linkara" Lovhaug as Namek Village Elder *Xthedarkone as Oran *'Michael "''Vegettox" LaBrie as Appule *'General Ivan' as Cooler''', '''Dr. Gero *'DJSexidillionaire' as Saiyan Spacepod Guys *'Christopher Sabat' as Santa *'Shudo Ranmaru' as Android 18 *'K.C. Diya '''as ''Maron Production 'Theme songs and eyecatches' TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z Abridged uses a shortened version of "Cha-La Head-Cha-la," the theme song of the original Dragonball Z anime's airing from episode 1 to the end of the Cell arc. From the end of TeamFourStar's episode 18 to episode 23, the opening and ending theme is replaced with "Sanjou!! Ginyu-Tokusentai!!", as the Ginyu Special Squad is featured in those episodes; at the end of episode 23, the normal ending song resumes. Note that in the end of Episode 18, the Ginyu theme plays behind the dialogue, and there is no regular eyecatch; the ends of Episodes 19-22 feature a Ginyu eyecatch before reverting to the regular eyecatch at the end of Episode 23. 'Disclaimer' At the beginning of every single episode, there is a disclaimer that says "The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release." Originally, it was a heavily edited voice reading the disclaimer but starting from Episode 17 a character reads it. The reading of the disclaimers was often times a forshadowing of the said character's death or the fact they would be the focus of the episode. *Episode 17: Zarbon *Episode 18: Vegeta *Episode 19: Guldo *Episode 20: Recoome *Episode 21: Burter (Says it really fast and finishes with "Yes!!! Best time!") *Episode 22: Jeice *Episode 23: Captain Ginyu *Episode 24: Super Kami Guru (Falls asleep before saying "Akira" and ends by saying "RELEEEEEEEEEASE!") *Episode 25: Nail *Episode 26: Dende (Doesn't say "non-profit") *Episode 27: Vegeta *Episode 28: Vegeta (Dying, coughs and wheezes repeatedly) *Episode 29: Krillin (He even questions the disclaimer as at the end he finds out his cheque will be "sent to his next of kin") *Episode 30: Freeza (Reads the disclaimer for all 3 parts) *Episode 31: Turtle *Episode 32: Bulma *Episode 33: Mecha Freeza and King Cold (Mecha Freeza malfunctions midway by saying "Dragonball GT" and King Cold finishes. Freeza does start working properly again but says "Absilon" instead, referencing the fan-made Dragonball Series of the same name.) *Episode 34 and 35: Yamcha (in 35 he comments the fact that he voiced the disclaimer in last episode) *Episode 36 :Android #19 *Episode 37: Yajirobe *Episode 38: Android #20 (Dr. Gero) *Episode 39: Chi-Chi (Goku screaming in the background) *Episode 40: Korin *Episode 41: Oolong Characters Main Article for Character Bios: Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged Characters Ongoing Jokes *The Krillin-Owned Counter (KOC). **Episode 1: Krillin was "bitch-slapped" into Kame House by Raditz's tail. KOC-1 ***In DBZ Kai Abridged Episode 1, Krillin's hit into Kame House and the KOC raises to 20 in seconds before exploding. **Episode 2: When Piccolo kidnapped Gohan, Krillin demanded that someone stopped him. When no-one tried, he pins the blame on Roshi, like Goku did to Krillin when Raditz kidnapped Gohan, only to responded, "Shut-up, Krillin!" KOC-2 ***''1st Owned Count created originally by TFS.'' **Episode 4: When Popo asked for questions, Krillin attempted to ask, but was kicked off of Kami's Lookout, literally. KOC-3 ***''2nd Owned Count created originally by TFS.'' **Episode 6: When Krillin was attacked and pulled down by the Saiyans, he proclaimed that this couldn't possibly get any worse. Then Popo appered saying "hi" resulting in him screaming. KOC-4 **Episode 8: Krillin did the Multi-form and attacked Nappa, but Nappa overpowered him, knocking him and his clones back. ***He landed on the Ground. KOC-5 ***His clones followed. KOC-6 & 7 **Episode 9: Nappa blasts him for cutting his face with the Kienzan, thus ruining his modeling career. KOC-8 **Episode 10: Krillin attempted to attack Vegeta while he was weakened. ***After he reverted back from his Oozaru form. KOC-9 ***After he was a hit by a Spirit-Bomb. KOC-10 **Episode 13: When Krillin and Gohan beat Sui and Banan into the water, he made lame joke about them getting, "washed up." KOC-11 ***''3rd Owned Count originally created by TFS.'' **Episode 20: When Krillin interferes with the fight between Vegeta and Recoome, Recoome responds with a strong "Recoome Kick." KOC-12 **Episode 21: When Jeice and Burter do their "Seizure Procedure," Krillin gets a seizure from looking at it, even though Gohan recommended not to. KOC-13 ***''4th Owned Count originally created by TFS.'' **Episode 23: Krillin attempts to greet Goku (Ginyu in disguise) and gets slapped in the face. KOC-14 ***it should be noted that this was misspelled 13 instead of 14 **Episode 25: Krillin is attacked by Freeza. ***He is first impaled. KOC-15 ***He is then shook vigorously, 9 times to be precise. KOC-16 to 25 ***Also in Episode 25, owning Krillin 10 times in a row results in couple 1-ups, causing Gohan to remark that Krillin is making Freeza stronger (a reference to the Mario Bros. video games). Some of the Owned Counts were actual events in the original series, while others were created by TFS via editing. ***This is the most times Krillin's been owned in a single episode (record 11 times). **Episode 26: After Piccolo cracks his neck, Krillin attempted to do the same, but does it too hard and injures himself to the point of nearly being paralyzed.'' KOC-26'' ***''5th Owned Count originally created by TFS.'' **Episode 28: When Goku spun Freeza around by tail, he vomited, and that vomit flew onto Krillin's face. KOC-27 ***''6th Owned Count originally created by TFS.'' **Episode 29: Freeza kills Krillin by sending him into the sky and blowing him up, as revenge for cutting his tail off. KOC-28 **Episode 31: Marron breaks up with Krillin, saying that she never loved him and made him spent all his money on her for nothing. KOC-29 ***''7th Owned Count originally created by TFS.'' **Episode 38: Dr. Gero beats Krillin up after he tells himself that the chances of running into him are very small. Dr. Gero then tells Krillin the exact probability of this happening before flying away. KOC-30 **Episode 41: Chi-Chi opens a door onto Krillin's face. KOC-31 **In TFS' collaboration with Screen Junkies, Krillin gets owned after being told he doesn't appear in the live-action movie 'Dragonball Evolution'. Evolution KOC-1 Honest Trailers - Dragonball Evolution *Most characters cannot seem to grasp the name "Kaioken". Whenever Goku says "Kaioken" in any way, shape, or form, anyone replying "Kaio-what?" is immediately hit before they can finish. **When Goku uses Kaioken X3 in Episode 10, Vegeta responds, "Times wha--?" before being hit. **In ScrewAttack's 25th Death Battle "Goku VS Superman", the joke is continued there. This is probably because MasakoX voiced Goku in this particular fight, so they decided to pay tribute to his work with Team Four Star by including it. DEATH BATTLE! : Goku VS Superman *Mr. Popo is nightmare fuel. **His pecking order (Which is first demonstrated in Episode 4) leaves his trainees terrified of him. *A mountain climber yodeling "Ricola" only to shriek when the mountain is utterly destroyed/cut down by a missed attack. *The Namekians' lack of reproductive organs and they're actually slugs and not demons. *The number of bald people in the show: Krillin ("the small one"), Piccolo and Tien ("the two tall ones"), Nappa, Chiaotzu (?), Master Roshi, the Saibamen, Namekians in general, Frieza. *Gohan is often called a nerd for his intelligence, mainly by Piccolo (and once by Nappa). *Piccolo always yells "DODGE!" when he's about to attack Gohan during training, eventually resulting in an opposite, traumatized response from Gohan whenever he hears it. Also, his dying message to Gohan (after saving him from being killed by Nappa's attack) is "Why...didn't...you...DOOOOOOODGE!!!" Piccolo later repeats this when pulling Krillin and Gohan away from Vegeta's barrage when fighting Freeza. *While en route to Earth, Nappa keeps asking Vegeta "Are we there yet?". This later comes back in Episode 8 while waiting for Goku. ("Is he here yet?") *King Kai constantly tells Bubbles, Gregory, and Bojack to "Shut up!" *Tien and Chiaotzu are misconceived as a gay couple, since Tien often looks at Chiaotzu as his son, or younger brother. *Raditz is constantly compared to a unit of physical strength. **In Episode 3, Nappa says "Guy who's as strong as a Saibamen says 'what'?" to see if he is dead or not. **On Planet Arlia, when Nappa destroyed the King's "Rancor" with ease, he is lead to think it's made of something weak like paper mache, or Raditz. **Vegeta grades a Saibaman's strength in Raditz because "he is so weak we could literally grow Raditz'". ***Krillin ,after defeating the Saibamen, "destroyed the equivalent of 3 Raditz, Nappa is worth 5 Raditz and I (Vegeta) am worth 15 Raditz" **During the Z-fighters fight against Nappa, he says that Krillin has proved that "your Raditz is still stronger than our Raditz". **Raditz is even used as a currency at Spacey's. They have an entire menu called "The Raditz Menu". *Goku's addiction to food, which often distracts him from important objectives/fights, like when he is fighting the Ginyu force, he suddenly has a craving for a Grand Slam and even asks Jeice if he knows where a Denny's is. In episode 30, Freeza offers him 2 pizzas with stuffed crust in exchange for the time he needs to reach his maximum power level (Goku agreed upon hearing "stuffed crust"). *Poor hindsight that characters point out in the aftermath of, or right before, another character's death, or when a new attack is used: **Piccolo points out that Raditz could have flown in order to dodge the Special Beam Cannon that killed him. Raditz then yells out 'Damn you hindsight!' before dying. **Krillin, before using it, admits he could have used his Destructo Disc earlier which may have saved his friends' lives. This in fact becomes a running gag, where Krillin has opportunities to use it to kill even the most powerful enemies, but does not think to do so, either from being in a state of fear, or from being out of energy. **Piccolo thought to grab Gohan and jump out of the way of Nappa's finishing attack, but before doing so, was killed by the attack. *Tien Shinhan often acting as a stereotypical strict parent-figure towards Chiaotzu. *Bulma often being the subject of crude sexual humour. **Krillin referring to Bulma as "Boobs", and then immediately correcting himself and calling her by her real name. **Oolong suggesting Bulma's panties as an example of wishing for anything from the Dragon Balls. **Bulma crying that she was 'saving herself' for Yamcha after he died. (To which Master Roshi replied "BULLSH*T!") **Krillin, while traveling to Namek with Gohan and Bulma, wanting to "relieve himself" after watching Bulma walk around in nothing but her underwear. **Dende finding Bulma's breasts to be "quite lovely" and wanting to nestle between them. **When no one reacts to when Krillin says that there's "Two kinds of fisting in this town" after Yamcha almost died at the hands of Dr. Gero, he flies off saying "Bulma'll get it", most likely because she's a woman. *Zarbon makes many homo-erotic comments about various things, but is in fact "straight" with his girlfriend, whom Freeza is "convinced is named Chuck" due to said comments. *Bulma being left behind while the others go on missions. *When Krillin is scared, and faced with a fierce enemy, he often blurts out information that should normally be kept quiet, much to Vegeta and Piccolo's chagrin. * Freeza and all of his minions using or having Earth-based things but putting the word "space" in front of it, e.g. "Space-Skype, Space-Duck, Space-Hulu, Space-Australia, etc." *Jeice being punched repeatedly in the face by Goku. *Vegeta's cursing gets cut short by scene shifts and bleeps, but it gets finished, anyway. *Vegeta screaming, "GODDAMMIT, NAPPA" in anger/annoyance from Nappa's stupidity. Piccolo even screams on occasion. *Guru's senile actions which annoy Nail frequently. *Ghost Nappa's haunting antics. *Krillin running away when given the chance. *Krillin's support of "Team Three Star" (Him, Gohan and Vegeta), which he values to the point of getting in the way of more important priorities, and irritates Vegeta to the point of wanting to kill Krillin (he even fantasized about snapping Krillin's neck while yelling out "TEAM THREE STAR" just to be ironic). In episode 24, Krillin revealed he thought the name was stupid to begin with but never said anything on account of no one else saying anything about it, even though Vegeta expresses hatred toward the name (therefore towards Krillin). ** The name of the team pokes fun at Team Four Star, the group who made the abridged series. *Yamcha's uselessness. **Bulma believing she'll meet "a real man" on Namek. Krillin reminds her of Yamcha, but Bulma sticks to her belief, saying again "A real man". **After Guru unlocks Krillin's potential, which wasn't much, Guru states that its "all downhill", to which Krillin says "Like Yamcha...". Guru then says "I do not what this 'Yamcha' is, but it sounds disappointing." **Vegeta even states that "I don't know what this 'Yamcha' is, but it sounds just like Raditz." **Yamcha's Christmas song also points out how weak he is. **Yamcha being cut-off by another character before he can speak in later episodes **Krillin proclaims that they were going to revive Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu. When Gohan asks "what about Yamcha?", Krillin responded "What about Yamcha?" **When Yamcha is next in line to be wished back by the Namekian dragon balls, Bulma announces his name with a very open tone of reluctance in her voice and even stops smiling. No one even comes to Yamcha's aid after he crashes into a nearby pod and apparently broke one of his legs in the process. **Vegeta laughing about how he died from a saibaman. **Tien complaining about how Yamcha couldn't last thirty seconds against Androids 19 and 20 **Goku associating Yamcha with being easily killed or mortally wounded without any effort being made ("Yamchaed", as he put it). *The Ginyu Force's dances/poses being awkward for onlookers (Freeza even comments "Sure is Zarbon in here..."). *Recoome acting like a professional wrestler and referring to himself in third-person. *The Dragon Balls are often referred to in a sexual way. **When Goku first mentions the Dragon Balls to Raditz, Raditz asks, "The 'Dragon's what'?!" **While on Fake Namek, Bulma states they're looking for the Dragon Balls, which Raiti states is disgusting, before Zaacro tells him she means the ones that grant wishes. **During the intercom as Freeza contacts Ginyu, he commands Zarbon to grab the Dragon Balls. Though he yells out 'I'm comming Zarbon, Quick, grab my Balls!', prompting the Ginyu Force to laugh throughout the trip. **When Freeza asks Nail how to use the Dragon Balls, Nail suggests "working the shaft". **When Krillin explains to Vegeta how the dragon balls work, one of his lines is "And out of the balls comes a giant dragon!". **When Gohan and Krillin first see the Namekian Dragon balls "those things are huge! AC/DC be damned" which references the AC/DC song "Big Balls". **When Ginyu and Jeice are flying towards Freeza's ship, and Jeice asks what the plan is, Ginyu says, "Well first we have to touch all of Freeza's balls." *Krillin referring to Dende as "Little Green". He even refers to Nail as "Big Green" before he threatened to snap his neck if Krillin calls him that again. In an alternate dub of the original DragonBall Z series, Piccolo was called "Big Green" instead. *People having a conversation involving sexual contact with Gohan, to which he replies, "I need an adult!", and then the other saying, "I am an adult." *Tien's Solar Flare being compared to walking on someone in the shower. When Krillin used it on Dodoria, a subliminal image of Freeza flashes for a split second. However when Krillin used it on Freeza, Dodoria in a swimming suit appeared instead. *Vegeta always seems to have a copy of the "Official Saiyan Handbook" to explain to his opponents how saiyans grow stronger every time they survive a mortal injury. The Handbook has two known editions, one edited by Turles (shown to Cui) and another (shown to Jeice) edited by Paragus. *References to or cameos of various movie and anime exclusive characters (either canon, semi-canon, or non-canon) like Turles, Bojack, Cooler, Maron (Krillin's non-canon girlfriend), and Paragus. *When someone talks to Goku for a long time, Goku cuts them off by saying, "Bored now!" *Every time Goku does something that is entirely impossible and has no sense of logic, his explanation is simply "Muffin Button". *Krillin mistaken for an "Albino Namekian" due to his bald head, and even when his true species is revealed, he is not treated much better than before. *Goku describing Ginyu as "horny" (this is likely in reference to Ginyu's horns). *George Takei saying "Oh my!" in the middle of King Kai's conversations with people whenever someone says something somewhat sexual. *Short conversations between Vegeta and Gohan where both speak with short sentences with Vegeta asking Gohan what he's doing, with Gohan responding "Nothing much", and Vegeta brings up "Thwarting my plans?", and Gohan says the same thing sounding surprised and Vegeta asks the again. The first time, Gohan lied, saying he wasn't thwarting Vegeta's plan, Vegeta said that if he really was stopping his plans, he'd kill him. The second time, (when Gohan, Krillin, and Dende summoned the dragon) Gohan told the truth that he was thwarting Vegeta's plans. True to his word, he said he was going to kill him. *Even when Piccolo's yelling can clearly be heard from a long distance away, no one in the series itself can hear him. *Piccolo's sensitive hearing; he can hear everything, from Trunk and Goku's private conversation (laughing when it is spilled that Bulma is Trunk's mother) to Vegeta's angry shouting (even when he is half the planet away, his ears still hurt as a result). But when he tears them off in "Lord Slug" he can't hear anything at all. *George Takei somehow managing to contact King Kai. *Guru somehow managing to make references to TV shows, despite Namek not having TVs. *Shenron complaining that nobody else but the main characters find the Dragon Balls. In the 'Christmas Tree of Might' special, he does it again, asking if it's been a year yet. Oolong happily (and nervously) tells him the time it's been, until Shenron cuts him off and tells him to shut up. *Vegeta, Freeza and King Cold referring to an unexplained "jock-strap incident" **It's possible that there was something that Freeza didn't like, so he had Ginyu bury it. It's possible that it was a bunch of dead bodies, because when Freeza remarks that all of his minions are dead, it was similar to said incident, only that Ginyu wasn't around to dig the holes. *Christmas being subed for "Freeza Day" by everyone who has never visited Earth **The first incedent was when Turles was complaining about how he never got Christmas, and the obly holiday he had was "Freeza Day", in which the "gift" was the explosion of planet Vegeta. **The second incedent was when Earth was invaded by Lord Slug, Goku comented on how Slug's minons were there to "steal Christmas" until one of the minions responded, "Does he mean Freeza Day?". *Vegeta rants to Freeza stating that he is "The Legendary Super Saiyan". This goes on until Freeza kills Vegeta stating that it got old. *Goku mispronouncing Freeza's name as "Freezer" *Krillin shouting comments from off-screen ("That's what she said!") *Freeza being given opportunities to transform, destroy planets or reach his 100% power level while nearby opponents just stand there and allow it. *Z fighters joking about Vegeta's pink shirt. *Aliens mispronouncing Earth as "Ee-arth" *The back of Vegeta's pink shirt keeps changing to different innuendos. *Certain characters who read the disclaimer at the start of the episode will express disdain towards "Dragon Ball GT" in one way or another. *Mecha-Freeza's tendancy to malfunction and get stuck in loops, repeating the last word or phrase in a sentence until another malfunction causes him to replace that word or phrase with something of similar meaning. *Krillin calling Trunks "Mr. Can't Say". *Krillin exclaiming "Woohoo! Not me!" when an enemy decides to target someone other than him. *Androids not knowing what "Namek" is (because the insectoid nanoborg that spied on Goku's fights was destroyed during the Saiyan attack). *Characters being mistaken for other with comical outcomes (like Goku mistaking Turles for Vegeta simply because he knows his Saiyan name Kakarot, or Androids 19 & 20 mistaking Yamcha for Goku) *Vegeta shouting "Mine mine mine mine mine mine..." as he approaches an enemy, just before hitting them. *Characters telling jokes that no one laughs at to which, after a few seconds of silence, someone replies "I get it!" *When Goku is crushed by an opponent, he sometimes will squeak like a dog chew toy, much to the amusement of his opponent (it's actually his ribs crushing his lungs). *Attacks that can be guided or controlled missing stationary targets repeatedly and their users constant complaining about how hard they are to control properly. As with Yamcha in Christmas Tree of Might and Freeza in Episode 30, Part 2. *Characters actually noticing and commenting on things that they do in the actual series that are different, like doing something about a situation instead of "standing there looking at them" or simply waiting for Goku. *Piccolo categorizing evil henchmen into "Pretty One", "One with Freaky/Weird Power" or "(Big, Tough) Stupid One" because of the henchmen from The Christmas Tree of Might were "Misfit Minions" **He has only does this on Movie Henchmen so far (Revenge of Cooler and Lord Slug Abridged). ***Pretty One: Angila from Slug, Sauza from Cooler (although he takes this back and says that he is stupid instead) ***Stupid One: Wings from Slug, Doore from Cooler ***One with Weird Power: Metamatcha from Slug, Neiz from Cooler (although he takes this back and says that he is stupid instead) *Character's comments when the word 'God' is mentioned **Goku says "Oh thank God...or Kami...or King Kai...I dunno, that whole thing's screwy" whilst talking to Trunks. He later compromises by combining them all into "Oh my Go-mi-kai" **Piccolo shouts "Oh my Other Me!" at Krillin **In Dead Zone Abridged Goku simply says "Thank God", to which Kami (who is standing right next to him at this point) replies with "You're welcome" *In TFS Movie: Revenge of Cooler Abridged, Goku named an injured bird 'Toriyama'. He heals the bird and tells it to teach a Dinosaur to ride a ball. In the opening of Episode 40, Android 16 meets a different looking bird stating his name is 'Toriyama'. Android 16 states he would love to see the bird's dinosaur with a response of "IT..DOES..WHAT?" Differences from the original series 'Movies and Specials' The Christmas Tree of Might *The entire movie is set just before Christmas. *The forest burns down because Oolong was "watching the fire"; apparently it was beautiful. *Shenron doesn't believe it's been a year since the Dragonballs were last used, or that the group are the only ones who can find them. *Instead of wishing for the forest to be restored to its natural beauty, Krillin wishes for "The Perfect Christmas Tree" **Shenron gives Krillin his wish, which actually what causes Turles and his minions to head towards Earth. *Turles is looking for a planet that contains a significant amount of joy instead of a growing place for the Tree of Might. *The "Tree of Might" is known as the "Christmas Tree of Might" because it literally sucks the Christmas Joy out of the planet it is on (which Goku describes as "Disney-evil"). *Krillin believes someone planted his Christmas Tree until Goku mentions what it's doing, where he denies all knowledge of it. *Tien and Chaiotzu help try and save Christmas, despite being Jewish, because they're trying to be culturally sensitive. *Turles' minions all from The Planet of Misfit Minions, as they did terrible things at Christmas on other planets **Amond was a Mall Santa who dropped a Firetruck on a kid's house, blew another one up when he asked him to cure his cancer and also molested children. **Raisin and Lakasei (renamed Jinga and Beru) were once elves of Santa until they created a killer robot that went on a murderous rampage (that robot was Cacao) **Daiz raped Rudolph *Turles says that his Artificial Moon is The Star of Bethlehem and that means that Jesus is born. Only instead of Jesus, it's a giant monkey. *Goku mistakes Turles for Vegeta simply because he knew that Kakarot was his Saiyan name. *The only reason Turles hates Christmas is because Santa never came to Planet Vegeta and that all the Saiyans got was Freeza Day. *The Fruit from the Tree of Might contains Earth's joy, which increases Turles' power, instead of it's energy. *Turles blasted Goku because he didn't denounce his faith in Santa. *Goku talks to Santa, who tells him to gather "Christmas Joy" from within himself to defeat Turles. *The fragments of the Tree of Might are mistaken for snow, even if it is yellow. *Santa explains that he tried to visit Planet Vegeta, but they kept trying to shoot down his sleigh. *Vegeta is seen on Namek. He even says that "This is so non-canon it hurts." Bardock - Father of Goku *Bardock's team have their original Japanese names instead of their FUNimation dub names. *The Kanassans are stupid. As in really stupid. Despite being able to see the future, they don't do anything about it and their entire race still dies. *Freeza's voice was initially quite husky (similar to his FUNimation dub voice) but apparently that was because he had something in his throat. *Bardock sees Mr Popo in his vision, which frightens him greatly. *Freeza gives very simple names to his Planets; Planet 419 for Kanassa and Planet Vegeta was renamed Planet SOL. *Bardock visits Kakarot because he never visited Raditz and "we everyone on Planet Vegeta all know how he turned out. *Initally, Bardock thought that Kakarot's power level was 10,000. However, he read Broly's power and found his actual power was only 2. *Bardock gets hit by Dodoria's Elites because he had a vision of his son doing the Kaio-ken against Nappa. *Bardock comments on how useless his new physic powers are because they didn't tell him that Dodoria was right behind him. *A couple of Freeza's men acknowledge Bardock's attempt at taking on Freeza instead of all of them trying to stop him. *Freeza doesn't listen to any of Bardock's speech because he's heard them so many times before. *In his dying moments, Bardock doesn't only see Goku fight Freeza, but also Cell, Majin Buu and (much to his disgust) the Para Para Brothers from Dragon ball GT. *The Narrator mentions every other Saiyan that survived Planet Vegeta's destruction except Tarble. *In the original, Vegeta is alone, finds out from a fellow comrade that his planet was destroyed, and represses his emotions. In the abridged version, he is with Nappa who informs him and Vegeta reacts with noticable distress. *Grandpa Gohan thinks about calling Kakarot "Clark", as a parody of Superman, but rejects the idea bacause the name sounds stupid. Lord Slug *Nail is inside Piccolo's head, despite not appearing in the film. *Mr Popo apparently tortures things (but not cats) and has the Pokemon Jynx as his bitch. *The only reason Goku tried to stop the meteor with Slug's men on it was because he was promised bacon. *The humans where Slug's spaceship crashed believed that the ship contained Jesus and his Death Army. *Before making a wish on the Dragonballs, Lord Slug is incoherent to everyone except his minions, Gohan, Bulma and Shenron. *Shenron comments on how familiar the current scenario seems. **This is because what Lord Slug is after almost mirrors what Demon King Piccolo wished for in Dragonball. *Goku believes that, because it's cold and snowy, that it's Christmas. Lord Slug says that it's July, but Goku yells "Don't 'July' ('chu lie) to me! It's snowing!" *Piccolo categories Slug's main minions because the last ones were "all 'Misfit Minions' and crap". *As Medamatcha almost kills Gohan, Piccolo rushes in and comments on why Gohan can't save himself. *Christmas is mistaken for "Freeza Day" (the day where Freeza blows up a planet) *Vegeta is seen recording Krillin's failed attempt at attacking Lord Slug. *Piccolo tells Gohan to get mad and beat the guy Slug up, in reference to his outbursts he has during the main storyline. *Goku only gets the upper hand on Slug because King Kai told him that he was The Champion of Christmas. **King Kai names Goku's 'transformation' as "Super Saiyaman" (as reference to Gohan's superhero alter-ego in the Majin Buu Saga) *Goku believes that Namekians are Yoshis, even though he had been told multiple times that they are completely different. He also believes that Slug is actually Demon King Piccolo. *Goku only survived Giant Slug's point-blank Mouth Blast because of his lucky wristbands. *Piccolo comments on how he could have just stretched his arms to reach Goku. *In his dying moments, Lord Slug asks himself why he didn't wish for immortality. *After his death, Goku says that he'll use the Dragonballs to wish back Chaiotzu, Master Roshi and Krillin. This is because he still believes that Lord Slug is Demon King Piccolo. *After the credits, we find out that 6 months prior to the movie, Lord Guru (Slug's "Evil Half") told him to invade Earth because "they have Dragonballs there and their defences probably suuuck!" Revenge of Cooler Abridged *The fish Goku catches at the beginning speaks & tells Goku that "If you let me go, I shall grant you one wish." Goku then wishes for it to be his dinner, thus meaning the fish has no way of winning. *We find out that Sauza and Jeice are in fact cousins. Episode of Bardock *All the inhabitants of Planet Vegeta are primitive Saiyans. *The entire special is from Gohan's imagination. He dreams that his Dad is telling him the story as he doses of whilst studying. *The reason the special 'doesn't make sense' is because Goku is telling the story. **'Gohan -' "Why did Freeza's Death Ball send him Bardock back in time?" Goku -''' "I dunno." **'Gohan -' "What happened to his Bardock's physic powers?" 'Goku -' "I dunno." **'Gohan -' "Why did all the little Saiyans sound the same?" 'Goku -' "I couldn't remember which was which honestly, so I just went with it." '''Dead Zone Abridged *Ginger won the last 2 Dragonballs by winning a "High-stakes Poker Game" *Kami points out that Garlic Jr.'s plan was stupid from the get go. **He tried to kill Piccolo instead of targeting Kami himself; the much older, weaker half **He attempted to kill Piccolo first, then use the Dragonballs to wish for Immortality (because Piccolo would be dead, Kami would be dead, therefore the Dragonballs would become inert and his mission would have been wasted) *The entire movie is a script idea from Krillin pitched to Nappa via a phone call. *The only reason Garlic Jr. summons the Dead Zone, "the only thing that could destroy him", is because when Krillin was 'writing the script' he "wrote himself into a corner" by including it and regretted it almost instantly. 'Season 1: Saiyan Saga' *Piccolo only joins Goku in getting Gohan back in exchange for friending him on MySpace. *Goku is notably much less intelligent than he is in the actual manga/anime. *Raditz knows that Piccolo is a Namekian and even mentions it to Goku before their fight. In the real series Nappa was the first to expose Piccolo's heritage. *Nappa has the intelligence and maturity of a child, much to Vegeta's frustration. But he actually went to Saiyan University, majoring in Child Psychology and minoring in Pain. *Nappa makes a lot of jokes about TV ads, like when he tells Vegeta "Tricks are for kids." and in the Butterfinger Special. *In the journey to Earth, instead of them both being a cryonic sleep, Vegeta is wide awake and very annoyed by Nappa repeatedly saying "Are we there yet?" *Krillin is more of a coward than he was misconceived in the original series. It doesn't stop him from trying to prove himself useful. *Piccolo only destroyed the moon because he thought it was mocking him. *Krillin, attempting to be tactful, actually tells ''Chi-Chi that Goku was dead and Gohan was kidnapped by Piccolo. He then tries to cover up the fact after Chi-Chi threatened to castrate the messenger with a carving knife. This is the reason why he decided to go and recruit Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu, narrowly escaping Chi Chi before she arrived at Kame House. Additionally, he freaked out about this when Bulma let Gohan retrieve a dragon ball unescorted, fearing that Chi-Chi will castrate him should Gohan get hurt. *Goku was killed by Piccolo's new attack only because he trusted Piccolo too easily to give him an advanced signal before firing. *Everyone already knows Piccolo is an alien from outer space, including Piccolo himself. *King Yemma is crazy about the phrase "mahogany", of which he claims his desk is made from. *King Yemma was easily beaten by Raditz, while in the original series it was vice-versa *Piccolo's attempt at unleashing Gohan's hidden potential via throwing him at a plateau isn't as successful; Gohan just hits the mountain with a loud splat, causing him extreme pain. *Piccolo singing in his head "Imma charging my attack" while Raditz was beating up Goku, to "Mahna mahna" (whatever that means). *Piccolo took Gohan in only to train him so the two of them could take over the world; Piccolo didn't have a clue about the Saiyans headed towards Earth. *Popo is highly sadistic and intimidating, contrary to his gentle, friendly persona from the original series. *It was Goku who (very stupidly) told Raditz about the Dragon Balls by asking him if that's why he was on Earth, all of which Vegeta and Nappa heard through Raditz's scouter. *When asked about the Gravity of Kai's Planet, King Kai explains that the reason for the heavy gravity is that the space pirate Bojack is sealed in his planet. The true reason is because King Kai's planet is so small, the gravity is more intense according to the show. At first, King Kai did explain that until Gregory (offscreen) comments that did not make any sense. *Catching Bubbles and then hitting Gregory with the hammer weren't even part of King Kai's training session; Goku simply did those two things because he is easily distracted and very impulsive. *In a bizarre twist with his stature as a "space pirate", Bojack is portrayed, at least verbally, as a stereotypical pirate, having the same type of accent, always starting off his words with "Yaurgh!". *Gohan is portrayed as having anger issues; he'll often snap and cuss at anyone, as he did after Piccolo is killed, he threatens to "SKULL-F**K" Nappa just before attacking him. His repressed anger resurfaced during his recovery in the hospital when his mother forbade him from going to Namek, he finally snapped and told her to "Shut her F***ing face!". everyone who watches Gohan flip out is often surprised and often dumb-founded when he starts making dark phrases which makes even Goku wonder "where he gets it from" *Goku gets back onto Snake Way by tricking Goz and Mez into telling him the way out of hell, rather than defeating them in a test of strength and speed (Which he would have had to do had it not been for Goz and Mez's stupidity). *Nappa convinces Vegeta to wait three hours for Goku's arrival, because Nappa wanted him (Goku) to "see them (Nappa & Vegeta) kill them (Piccolo, Krillin & Gohan)". In the original series it was the other way around. Vegeta forced Nappa to wait three hours, because he wanted to see what Goku could do. *Usually when Gohan is mad he explains the textbook definition of simple threats to his enemies before explaining the simple word or phrase to them like for example when Nappa kills Piccolo Gohan yells out "I am gonna eviscerate you and use your gastrointestinal tract as a condom whilst I fornicate with your skull!!" Nappa only responds with "Huh?" whilst Gohan explains "I'm gonna SKULL F**K YOU!!!" He did the same thing to Great Ape Vegeta, explaining in textbook definition "The bigger they are, the harder they fall". *Two factors led to Goku arriving to the battle against the Saiyans too late to save Piccolo's life: **Goku stopped at Princess Snake's palace for another huge meal (and ends up forgetting about the Saiyans), only to realize what he's supposed to be doing after Princess Snake reminded him. **After Goku returned to Earth, he requested Mr. Popo to teleport him to the battlefield, but Mr. Popo was pre-occupied with "making toast", so he's forced to take the Flying Nimbus. *Nappa is killed by Vegeta because he killed Piccolo (thereby making the Dragon Balls useless) In the original Vegeta told Nappa they didn't need Piccolo because they could use the Namekian Dragon Balls and instead killed him because he was crippled by Goku. In TFS' DBZ Kai Abridged, Vegeta killed Nappa because Vegeta is, in his own words, "a monkey". 'Season 2: Freeza Saga' *In the original Dragonball manga and anime, Master Roshi was Korin's old student, but in Episode 11 when they visited Goku, Gohan and Krillin in the hospital, Master Roshi had no idea who Korin was, because when Korin introduced Mr. Popo to everyone, Master Roshi replied with "Did that cat just talk?". *Popo can possibly see the future, as he knew Krillin would die on Namek. *The orphan's on the Mirror Ship don't listen to Krillin, shoot him and finding out their weapons have no affect on them commit suicide by taking Cyanide tablets. *Gohan, Krillin and Bulma never really go to the fake planet Namek. Krillin simply dreamed the experience. Although, later on when Goku was in space he thought he found planet Namek but a few seconds later realised it was fake. *In the original, Freeza learns about the Dragon Balls because Vegeta had left his scouter on the entire time. In the abridged version, Vegeta's transmitter was off, and instead it was ''Nappa that Freeza had heard about them from. *Rather than demonstrate it by channeling his energy in front of his opponents, Vegeta provides proof of becoming stronger from near-death injuries with an "Official Saiyan Handbook". *References to Cooler and King Cold abound in the abridged series, where in the original series Freeza's family was only introduced before the Cell Saga. *Dende is much more skeptical of their chances and is very cynical in general. He states that he is "weighing my options" between staying with Krillin and Gohan or going back to certain death. *Vegeta first learns that Freeza was behind the destruction of planet Vegeta, not from Dodoria, but from Freeza himself via "space-twitter" ("You really should have kept Freeza off the twitter") *Dodoria's gender is changed from male to female (by word of mouth only), and to Vegeta's incredible disgust, she considered to be the most beautiful and fertile woman on her home planet (Which Freeza blew up). *Zarbon is believed by many characters, including Freeza himself, to be gay. Despite this, he is in fact straight and has a girlfriend (whom Freeza is convinced is named "Chuck"). **He could possibly be bisexual, as hinted at in a few scenes from the Bardock Abridged film: Once Freeza decides to confront Bardock alone Zarbon describes him as "a dashing rouge" to which a disturbed Dodoria responds with "What?" *When Bulma sees Zarbon for the first time, she "just want to grab him and-" (the scene skips to Goku doing crunches in the Capsule space ship) "69, 70, 7-" (then skips back to Vegeta talking to Zarbon) "One time you defeated me, Zarbon. And that's one time too many." **The joke: 69 is a reference to a sex position where the two partners have their bottom ends facing their partner's face, which is what Bulma wanted to do with Zarbon, just as Goku was counting the number of crunches he was doing. When Goku counts 71, Vegeta says "one" time Zarbon defeated him was one time too many right in the middle of the count. If put together, the lines would say "I just wanna grab him and 69, 70, 7-One time you defeated me, Zarbon. And that's one time too many." *Lord Guru is annoying, senile, and wastes a lot of time, instead of wise and intelligent. However, he appears to be in relatively good health, only dying just to pull a "dick move". *The Ginyu Force, rather than play "Rock Paper Scissors" to determine who fights who, have a game show, "Wheel of Death", where they spin the wheel and whoever it lands on, that contestant kills. *Instead of hating Vegeta for insulting him for his breath, Guldo hated Vegeta for treating him like a dog and even throwing dog treats at him. *Instead of Guldo just taking the dragonball from Krillin, TFS added to the scene where Vegeta tells him to destroy it, in which Krillin repeatedly hits it with his fist and screams in pain while Vegeta yells "Harder!" *Ginyu is contractually obligated to perform the Dance Of Joy by King Cold, and the Daddy's Little Princess Dance by Cooler. As well as the Dance of Solitude for no real reason (probably Chilled). *Recoome is a professional wrestler (Or so he seems). *Burter and Jeice's ultimate attack is called Seizure-Procedure, which owns Krillin for the thirteenth time. *Goku punches Jeice in the face multiple times, instead of just once, and even cuts off Jeice while he is having a flashback in which Ginyu explains to Jeice what he should he do if he finds himself being punched in the face repeatedly, which was simply to dodge the attack. *Unlike the anime, Goku and Ginyu retain their voices after the body switch, the only difference being their accents spoken in each other's voices. *Goku only threw the space frog in the path of Ginyu's body switch by accident; he was grossed out from seeing it on his hand, so he threw it. *Rather than let Space Frog Ginyu hop away, Vegeta crushes him under his foot, making his kill count "8 for 8" (thus TFS Vegeta is responsible for the death's of all TFS Ginyu Force members). *Freeza rips Nail's arm off 24 times, as opposed to only once in the original show. Many fan's believe this to be a reference to the episode's number. *Porunga only speaks Namekian, while in the original show he can speak English. *It was Krillin's idea to bring Piccolo to Namek, which Piccolo thought was a terrible idea, thinking he would get killed again. *Guldo is the one who reveals to Vegeta that Freeza can transform. In the original anime, it's revealed by Zarbon. *Burter is revealed to be a homosexual by Guldo during his conversation with Vegeta. In the series there is no evidence or mentioning of Burter's sexuality by the other characters. *Cooler is occasionally referred to as a prick by Freeza. *Goku apparently thinks Krillin sounds like a duck: on Namek, he hears Krillin screaming "Oh my God, he's killing us! Help!" and Goku thinks it's a duck, then Krillin quacks and Goku knows it's him. *Freeza doesn't sound like an old hag like in the original series (although in the Bardock Special there's a moment he does, and he explains there's something in his throat). However, his voice is exactly like that in the Kai version. *Freeza gets a deeper voice when he transforms into his 2nd form. When he's in his 3rd and 4th forms, he's back to his higher-pitched voice. In the original series, he didn't get his high voice back until his 4th form. *Piccolo thinks Ridley Scott will sue Freeza for this 3rd form being very similar to the Xenomorph "Aliens" due to his long head and "extra tongue". *When Vegeta tells Krillin to wound him, Krillin does it without hesitation after Vegeta said he will not punch him (though when wounded he yelled 'You are so punched!) while in the original Krillin hesistated for a long time. Along with that, it happens before Gohan attacks Freeza in his third form while in the original, it happens after. *In the original series, Vegeta cried his soul out to Goku in his dying last moments as he revealed that it was Freeza who enslaved and destroyed the Saiyan race. In the Abridged series, Vegeta didn't shed a tear and simply told Goku about Freeza's crimes against the Saiyans (Though he claims he still would have been just as evil as he is now even if Freeza hadn't made him a slave). He also succumbed to his wounds after realizing that Goku is the last Saiyan in the universe (And therefore, the most stupid). *Goku letting Freeza beat Piccolo up while "charging his attack" as payback for him letting Raditz beat Goku up on Earth. *Unlike the original series where the dead Z Fighters defeat the Ginyu Force, King Kai himself takes them down with ease. *While still retaining the same use of small words, and a fair amount of stupidity, Goku, after becoming a Super Saiyan, has developed a reasonable amount of intelligence, shown when he instructed Gohan to take Piccolo and Bulma back to Earth knowing that if Piccolo were to die, their efforts to get to Namek would have been in vain. *While in the original anime, Goku allowed Freeza to reach his 100% power level as part of his code of honor, in which he allows his opponent to have their best chance at victory and still lose in the end (Which Freeza did), while in the Abridged series, Freeza offered Goku two stuffed-crust pizzas in exchange for being allowed to reach his maximum power level. *In the original manga and anime series, Goku leaves his battle with Freeza due to Freeza's decreasing power and lack of attacks. In the Abridged series, he leaves simply because he's bored and Freeza's weak. *In the orginal manga and anime, Freeza claimed that Namek had five minutes before it exploded, even though it took longer for this to happen. In the abridged series, Goku brought this to light by openly doubting if Freeza even knows what a minute is. *In the original manga and anime, Goku returns to his battle due to Freeza's unacceptance of defeat and attacking him (Goku) after Goku gave him (Freeza) a chance to leave without battle. In the Abridged series, Goku returns to fight because Freeza told him he forgot his pizza and threw a Destructo Disk at him, enraging Goku greatly. *In the original series Guru dies of his sickness. In the Abridged series he merely believes that he is dying and confesses to the Namekians that he was the cause of the drought and blamed it on the albino Namekians. He then realises that he is not dying and the Namekians brutally murder him offscreen. *In the original series, Dende does not have any romantic interest in Gohan. On episode 30 from the Abridged series Dende confesses his love to Gohan, only to panic and send the Namekians and himself to the new Namek planet after realizing that it was too soon to tell Gohan after the latter became surprised. After all the Nameks left Earth, Dr. Briefs ends the episode saying, "What a fag", after listening to Dende's confession; although this is cut short by the episode ending. *In the original series, Nappa stayed dead. In the abridged series, Nappa was revived due to the wish of bringing victims of Freeza's men back to life. This was because Vegeta was working for Freeza at the time. *There is phone on the spaceship Vegeta 'borrows' from the Briefs family. 'Season 3: Cell Saga' *Unlike in the original series, Maron was never actually Krillin's girlfriend. She was only pretending to get him to confess to insurance fraud. *Rather than having the battle with Garlic Jr. last for an entire saga, Mr. Popo defeats Garlic Jr. and his henchmen in one episode (a few seconds) *In the original anime, following Vegeta's retreat from Earth, the fallen heroes of Earth (Yamcha, Piccolo, and Tien) were placed in coffins, eulogized, and possibly buried or cremated. In the abridged series, Yamcha's corpse was left to rot where he died, to the point of turning green and attracting flies. *In the original anime & manga, there is never a feud between Vegeta and Yamcha over Bulma's love, but in the abridged series, Yamcha becomes so jealous of the developing relationship between Vegeta and Bulma that he actually confronts the former about it (even at the worst possible time). *Freeza's minions having second thoughts about attacking Trunks and commenting of it. *Instead of being killed by Androids 17 & 18 in the future, Yamcha hangs himself after hearing that Vegeta is Bulma's child's father. *In the original anime & manga, Goku survives Namek by finding one of the Ginyu Force's Spaceships. In the Abridged Series, he survives by constantly pushing the Muffin Button he found on Freeza's Spaceship until they formed a seal around him, "both protecting me and feeding me all the way to Yardrat". *Goku "learns" Instant Transmission because "The Yardies" kept on feeding him their sick. He didn't get taught like in the original *Instead of dying from a heart virus in the future, Goku dies from high cholesterol as a result of overindulging on bacon. *In the original anime & manga Bulma had never came on to Future Trunks but in the abridged series her flirting makes her future son nervous especially when she says "I'll be your mommy" (Not realizing that she is in fact Trunks' mother). She realises this fact in a later episode. *In the manga & anime, Trunks tells Goku Vegeta and Bulma are his parents. In the abridged version, Goku finds out after Trunks accidentally lets the information slip. *Yamcha's song "Cat loves food" becomes a commercial jingle. *Dr Gero and Android 19 believed that Yamcha was Goku, which didn't happen in original series. *Goku stopped taking the heart medicine bacause it was graped-flavoured (his least favorite food). *Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan after throwing an tantrum while shouting "I wanna be Super Saiyan" *Android 19 runs on a crash-happy version of Microsoft Windows *Krillin indiscriminately throws Senzu Beans at Piccolo, Yamcha, and Android 19's severed head, but refuses to give one to Vegeta, stating he's not just giving them away, which is totally the opposite of what he was just doing. *Tien and Piccolo comment on how "Big Bang Attack" is a stupid name for an attack, only for Nail to have a go at Piccolo for his "Special Beam Cannon" **Multiple other animes are referenced as Piccolo and Nail try to name some attacks: ***"Wind scar" - InuYasha ***"Spirit Gun" - Yu Yu Hakusho ***"Ban-Kai" - Bleach ***"Rasengan" - Naruto ***"Gum-Gum Pistol" - One Piece (Nail even comment on this one, saying that it sounds dirty) *Dr Gero asks Krillin if he could wait outside his lab whilst he got something. He does, only realising that he wanted to 'show him' the Androids when the door has closed. Dr Gero even comments saying that he "literally can't believe that worked." *When Dr. Gero turns on his lab, it makes the Apple Computer "on" sound. *Android 16 looks as the birds because 17 suggested he should get a hobby. *While Vegeta and 18 are fighting, Vegeta destroys a truck on the road. In the actual show, 17 comments on the fact he likes to see destruction, but in the abridged series he wanted the truck and proceeds to call Vegeta a dick for destroying it. *Yamcha, whilst at Goku's bed side, makes a game out of seeing how long Goku screams without breathing **As an idea of how long he screams, 53 seconds is "close to a new record" *When Android 16 scans Krillin in Episode 40, there is some binary at the bottom of the screen. If translated, it reads "KILL SON GOKU. FEED BIRDS." *Mr. Popo breaks the Fourth Wall when Cell is alluded to at the end of Episode 40 by saying "Well, that's f**king ominous!" *Yajirobe and Korin appear to be in a full-on relationship (this was hinted at during other episodes/specials, but it was solidified in the post-episode scene from Episode 40 where they call each other) *Android 16 can't grasp 'basic' things, like how Shotgun works. Android 17 even tells him that he didn't quite get it this time, but he is getting there. List of Episodes 'Season 1 Episodes' 'Season 2 Episodes' 'Season 3 Episodes' Category:Abridged Series Category:Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Parody